


I'll Be Here

by Night_Writer



Category: Harry Potter (movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: What if Bellatrix never ended up hating Sirius?What if he was there for her when she needed him the most?What if they hadn't grown apart due to his belief on blood?This is my take on what that relationship could have been.





	I'll Be Here

Sirius laid on the soft ground beneath him, gazing up at the stars. How often he had once done this with Bella.

His cousin always curled up against his side, pointing out the constellations and telling him stories of their creations. He would brush his fingers through her onyx hair, lulling her into a state of relaxation, as she was always so tense after conversations with her father, and tell her how special she was, and how much he adored her. She was his favorite cousin, and he knew the feeling was reciprocated.

She had disappeared a few months back but stopped by to say her goodbyes to him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“I have to leave, Sirius.” She had mumbled, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. “I have to leave before father finds me.”_

_“Why, Bella?” He questioned, gently taking her hands in his. “Why are you running away?”_

_She hesitated, averting her gaze to anything other than his eyes, biting her lower lip as her mind raced with the words she wanted to say to him. To the one member of her family that didn’t have such ungodly expectations of her. To the one person who treated her like Bellatrix; who treated her like a person. She swallowed the lump in her throat, blinked away the tears that burned at the corners of her eyes and took a breath to steady herself. Her eyes met his a moment later, and her heart warmed at the sight of the worry in his eyes; the way he worried for her._

_“Sirius…” She sighed, rubbing her thumbs over his fingers to keep herself calm. “Cousin… I…” She took another breath, but her lips trembled, and a single tear slipped down her cheek._

_Sirius gently gathered her in his arms, rubbing small circles on her back as he cradled her head against his chest. She allowed the tears to fall, dampening his shirt as she apologized for crying. He held her tighter, soothing her as he continued to tell her that it was okay; that everything would be okay. He held her until her sobs turned to hiccups, then gently pushed her back and cupped her cheeks, brushing away her tears with his thumbs._

_“Bella, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me why you’re running away.” He whispered, placing a kiss to her forehead. “It’s me, cousin.” He chuckled, earning a soft smile in response. “Whatever it is that you need help with, I will be there.”_

_She placed her hands over his, the soft smile still on her lips, but with sorrow in her eyes. Sirius placed another kiss to her forehead, calming her. Once her breathing evened back out, she continued._

_“Sirius… I’m pregnant.” She whispered, her voice a shaky breath as the words left her lips._

_Sirius could scarcely believe the words that had come from her lips, but her caught himself from letting his shock show. He knew Bella wouldn’t lie about something like this; she wasn’t the type, especially with him. He took hold of her hands once more, holding them tightly between them._

_“You’re sure, Bella?” He questioned, brushing his thumbs over her knuckles. It always seemed to calm her._

_“I’m positive, Sirius… I did several tests to be sure, and each result was positive.” She replied, her hands shaking in his. “That’s why I have to leave… I must. Father would kill both my baby and I if he knew.”_

_“Bella, shhh… It’s okay.” He soothed, pulling her against his chest once more. “I’ll help you however I can.” He swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat before he continued. “If you need somewhere to hide, I know of a place.”_

_“I’m already putting you in danger, Sirius.” She choked, gripping his shirt tighter in her hands. “Just by being here, I’ve put you in harm’s way.”_

_“You’ve done no such thing.” He replied, once more rubbing circles on her back. “You have to stop blaming yourself for any of this.”_

_“I’m scared, Sirius…” She whimpered, huddling as close as she could to her cousin. “I’m so scared…”_

_“I’ll help you, Bella… I’ll help you.” He soothed, brushing his fingers through her hair. “I’ll help you hide, I’ll help you with money, I’ll help you raise the little one… If you will let me.”_

_She huddled in as close as she could to him, surrounding herself with his warmth and the comfort of his presence. It wasn’t long after that he brought her to Lily and James, explaining who she was and the situation. They immediately welcomed her with open arms, adding another room to the house for her to stay in. Sirius and Bella followed behind the couple, chatting and laughing as they settled into the bedroom. When Lily and James retired for the evening, Sirius and Bellatrix allowed the silence to surround them._

_“Lily and James are good people, Bella. They’ll take care of you.” He began, brushing her hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear._

_“Sirius… Will you visit me?” She questioned, taking hold of his hand. “You won’t… Forget about me, will you?”_

_“Of course not Bella!” Sirius exclaimed; eyes wide as he gazed at his cousin. “You’re family! Hell, you’re practically my sister! How could you think that I would ever forget about you?”_

_She smiled at that, her eyes glittering as she gazed at him. She gently squeezed his hand._

_“I suppose I was just worried… Worried that father might keep you away from me.”_

_“Never on his life. He could never keep me from you, Bella. You’re family, and I would never turn my back on you because of your father.”_

_“Sirius… Will you stay with me tonight?” She asked, their hands still locked between them. “I don’t know James and Lily as well as you do… I’m nervous about staying here alone.”_

_“Of course I’ll stay.” Sirius replied, standing from the bed and heading to the restroom, changing into his pajamas with a flick of his wand._

_He walked back into Bella’s bedroom to see her already curled up beneath the covers, gripping the blanket in her hand. He walked to the other side of the bed and climbed beneath the covers, turning onto his side so that he could look at her. He gently placed his hand over hers, drawing her gaze to him._

_“Bella, it’s going to be okay. I’m here.” He whispered, reaching up to brush her hair from her face once more. She calmed at his touch._

_“I… I can’t help it, Sirius… I’m scared…” She muttered, curling up tighter at the thought of her father._

_“Bella, look at me.” He whispered, drawing her gaze to his. “It’s going to be okay… You worry about keeping yourself and the baby healthy, and I’ll come up with a story to keep everyone away from you.” He moved closer to her and drew her into his arms, pulling her against his chest as she shook with unshed tears. “You can cry, Bella… I’ve got you.”_

_She allowed her tears to fall, gripping his shirt tightly in her hands as she buried her face against his chest, muffling her sobs. Sirius held her until her sobs turned to hiccups and her tears stopped. He held her until her breathing evened out and she fell into peaceful slumber. He held her through the night, keeping her safe and calm. He drifted off to sleep, his arms still wrapped around her._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When he woke the next morning, she was still there, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head, a soft smile on his lips. He brought his hand up to brush his thumb over her cheek, rousing her from slumber. Her dark eyes met his and her face lit up with a smile._

_“You’re still here.” She breathed, cuddling up against him once more._

_“I promised you I would be.” He replied, brushing his fingers through her hair as she slowly woke up. “Now, it’s time for breakfast, Bella.”_

_She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Sirius sat up beside her. He apparated a cool glass of water and handed it off to her, which she happily drank, handing the empty glass back to him. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, changing into a clean set of clothes before coming back to the bedroom. Bella had laid back down, her skin looking paler than usual. He stood at her side, placing his palm on her forehead to check for a fever. She was warm and a bit clammy but looked fine otherwise._

_“Morning sickness?” He asked, kneeling beside her. She nodded her head in response, eyes shut tight._

_He moved his palm from her forehead to her cheek, then to the other, cooling her as she turned to face him. He kissed her forehead, then placed his palm against the spot. A knock on the door grabbed his attention, drawing his gaze from Bella to see Lily standing in the doorway, a soft smile playing at her lips._

_“James said you had stayed, Sirius.” She began, hands clasped at her waist. “I’m glad that you care for Bellatrix so much… It’s lovely to see she’s in such good hands.”_

_“She’s family and I care for her greatly.” Sirius replied, turning his gaze back to see a smile coming to Bella’s face. “She’s like a sister to me, and I will always do whatever I can to help her. If that means staying the night with her so she feels safe, then I will do just that.”_

_Bellatrix cupped Sirius’ cheek, tears welling up in her eyes. Sirius placed his palm over hers, his smile matching hers before he turned his attention back to Lily, who was smiling at them. It truly did warm her heart to see Sirius comforting Bellatrix in her greatest time of need._

_“I’ll have breakfast ready soon. Bellatrix, is there anything that you might want? Some toast and juice maybe?”_

_“No… I’m having a bout of morning sickness. Food would be too much right now.” Bellatrix replied with a shake of her head, tossing her long black hair about her shoulders._

_“If you change your mind, you can certainly ask.” Lily smiled, excusing herself to the kitchen as James walked up to the door._

_“Sirius, don’t you have work to do today?” James questioned; his eyebrow arched as he gazed at his friend._

_“If you mean the work for the Ministry, I’ve taken a leave.” Sirius replied, a smirk playing at his lips. “And my paperwork for the Order was done days ago. You’re falling behind, old friend.”_

_“Who are you calling old, Black?” James questioned, a grin on his face._

_“You of course!” Sirius laughed; his hand still wrapped in Bella’s as he teased James._

_She gripped his hand in hers, bringing his attention back to her. She smiled at him; her eyes softened as she spoke._

_“Why don’t you go have breakfast. I’ll be fine here.” She rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. “Besides, I don’t think you want to be in the room when I eventually do vomit.” She laughed; her nose crinkling with her smile._

_“Alright, Bella… Call me if you need me, okay?” He offered, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be right down the hall.”_

_“I will.”_

_Sirius stood from the bed and came to stand beside James, pulling him into a headlock as they walked down the hall. Their laughter filled the house, lulling Bella into a sense of calm._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been the last time he had seen his cousin for the remainder of her pregnancy. He sighed, tucking his hands beneath his head as he continued to gaze up at the stars. How he missed Bella and her antics. He would give almost anything to see her once again.

So caught up in his thoughts, Sirius didn’t hear the footsteps approaching him. How heavy and they sounded, nor how quickly they approached him.

“Sirius…” His ears strained at the sound of his name. How familiar the voice sounded, yet how different it was.

He scrambled upright, turning to gaze at the newcomer. His eyes immediately softened and began to well with tears.

“Bella!” He called, jumping to his feet and embracing his cousin.

She returned his hug with a smile, laughing as he pulled her against his chest. His tears fell freely now, dripping from his chin as he held her close to him. He kissed the top of her head.

“I’ve missed you…” He mumbled, his voice disappearing in her hair, but she heard him plain as day.

“I’ve missed you too, Sirius.” She replied, pulling back just enough to gaze into his eyes. “And I am not the only one.”

Sirius gazed down at the swell of her belly, a soft smile on his face as he placed his hands on the swell. She placed her hands over his, holding them against the kicks that her little one gave off.

“It’s a girl.” She spoke, smiling at the look of excitement that came to his face at the words.

“A little girl…” Sirius breathed, his smile growing as he brought his eyes back down to the swell of her belly.

“Yes… I’ve named her Delphini.” Bellatrix continued, moving their hands over each kick as they came. “I’ve told her all about her uncle Sirius. She’s heard your voice through each memory of you I’ve played back to her.” She sighed at the feeling of the last kick; a wave of relief passing over her. “She always calms when she hears your voice.”

Sirius smiled then, taking a knee as he gazed at the swell of Bella’s stomach, his thumbs brushing over the fabric of her shirt.

“Hello, little one.” He spoke, the smile returning to his face once more. “It’s your uncle Sirius.” His smile grew as Delphini tumbled and kicked against his palm. “You can call me uncle Paddy if you like, little star.”

Bellatrix smiled at the nickname, and at his display of affection for his unborn niece. A soft sigh passed her lips, drawing Sirius’ attention back to her. He stood from the ground and gazed down at her, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair back behind her ear.

“Is everything okay, Bella?” He questioned, gently taking her chin and tilting her gaze up at him.

“Of course, Sirius.” She smiled, though her exhaustion was clear to see. “I’m just a bit tired. Delphi has taken a lot out of me.”

Sirius led her over to the bench nearby, easing her down onto the seat and sitting down beside her. His earlier thoughts came back to him, and he gazed into Bella’s onyx eyes as he took her hands in his.

“Bella… Why did you disappear back then? Why did you just vanish when you were safe?” He asked, hurt pouring into his words.

His voice stung, and it took all she had not to cry at his words. She knew he was right, and just worried about her, but the look on his face hurt her more than any knives could. She gripped his hands tightly in hers, leaving her knuckles white. He knew the worry on her face and gently pulled her against his chest, rubbing her back as he held her hand.

“I didn’t want to put your friends in danger…” She breathed, her voice shaking with unshed tears. “I didn’t want you or them to be hurt for protecting me.”

“Where did you go?”

“Where father would never think to look for me… I became a muggle. I concealed my magic and changed my appearance to keep him from finding me.”

“But how did you manage to keep yourself concealed?”

“Through practice, dear cousin.” She smiled, leaning back to gaze at him. “Sure, it took some added effort because of Delphi, but I managed to stay hidden.”

“Why come back now? Especially when you’ve yet to give birth?”

“Father is dead, Sirius. Narcissa sent me a letter a few months back with the details.” He sported a look of confusion at her explanation. “I kept Narcissa updated on everything except for my pregnancy.”

“You are inventive aren’t you.” He laughed, hugging her once more.

“You don’t get into Slytherin without being a fair bit cunning and creative.” She chuckled, patting his hand. “Besides, I knew I couldn’t hide forever.”

“I searched for you… I really did.”

“I know. I saw you.” She replied, a frown coming to her lips. “I wanted to talk to you… To reach out, but it was too dangerous still, and I… Well… I was too afraid to face you after I just disappeared.”

“I wasn’t mad, Bella…” He began, his voice soft once more. “I was hurt.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat at his words. Tears began to slip down her cheeks, and the frown on her face grew deeper. She bowed her head, avoiding his gaze from the shame she felt. He cupped her cheek a moment later, bringing her gaze back up to him.

“I knew why you left… I just… I wanted to be there for you.”

“And you were, Sirius.” She countered, her smile returning. “You were there every time I felt alone. Every time I needed courage. Every time I felt like I wasn’t going to be a good mother. You were there through it all, even if you didn’t know it.”

“What do you mean, Bella?”

“I conjured your likeness every time I felt alone. I looked at you, your smile, and heard your words every time I needed an extra push… You were always with me.”

He gathered her in his arms, pulling her against his chest once more and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding herself close to the one person in her life who knew her best. The one person who treated her like a human being.

The one person who treated her like Bellatrix.


End file.
